Universal Petroleum
"Wealth from Worthless Sands" -Universal Petroleum's Motto Introduction The Universal Petroleum Corporation, commonly abbreviated as UP, is a large Texas Based petrochemical corporation already mining Venezuela's oil supply when your character is introduced in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. For defense of their oil fields and assets, UP uses hired mercenaries from Tactical Solutions Corporation. UP is headed by Dr. Lorraine Rubin. They control most of the tankers and oil rigs on Maracaibo Lake, and patrol the areas around them with extreme vigilance. THE HQ: UP's HQ is easily one of the tallest towers in Venezuela. This jet black monolith can be seen as far away as the pirate HQ. Prior to the AN and China invasion, Dr. Loraine Rubin can be found here to offer dangerous, but well paying contracts. The HQ is surrounded by guard towers with troops, several Raven SUV assault units, and several anti air and anit tank missile teams. If the player is siding with china, they get a mission to blow up UP HQ. Doing this will instantly destroy any relations with UP and the AN. To deter such an attack, AN troops, tanks, APCs, missile teams, and helicopters patrol Maracaibo alongside UP mercs, tanks, helicopters, missile teams, and anti tank recoiless rifles. Good Luck with that! Oil Rights During a chat with David Espinonza it is revealed that instead of UP paying money to the Venezuelan government, they tricked Venezuelan Government into paying UP for their own oil extraction. Silano, after taking power, wants to "nationalize" Universal Petroleum. Members *Dr. Lorraine Rubin - CEO *David Espinoza - CFO *Victor Contreras - Marketing Executive *Drew Marlowe - Oil Depot Manager *Jim Wahlquist - Militia Commander *Matt Kresge - Militia Commander *Sean McKinney - Militia Commander Tactical Solutions Company The Tactical Solutions Company is a Texas-based mercenary company hired by UP to protect their operations and assets in Venezuela. Vehicles Universal Petroleum uses a small variety of vehicles, most of which are modified SUV's dubbed the "Raven" and variations of the MH-6 Little Bird Helicopter dubbed the "Rogue". Their heaviest unit is a Mantis Light Tank and their heaviest wheeled vehicle is the Archer Guntruck. They also use the Warhorse Patrol Boat, which they use to great extent to protect their Tankers Weapons Universal Petroleum mercenaries use an un-modified version of the Colt M4 Carbine, as well as M249 SAW light machine guns, SVD Dragunov sniper rifles, RPG-7 anti-tank rockets, MGL-140 grenade launchers and a number of emplaced weapons. Soldier classes: The most common soldiers are seen carrying "Flat-Top" M4 carbines as well as M249 Saw light machine guns. Heavy troops carried deadlier weaponary such as RPG-7's, and MGL-140's. Scouts or snipers were seen with M4's as well as SVD Dragunov sniper rifles (arguably the fastest UP Soldier seen) A special class is rarely seen; he looked like Drew Marlowe (probably were commanding officers or Sgt.'s) , but wielded M4's. Tanker drivers and gunners carrier the good 'ol Sig Sauer P226 handgun, and thus are the most vunerable infantry type in the game; aside from the Chinese who are the hardest to hijack. Diplomacy Allies: AN Enemies: Pirates, PLAV, China, VZ Category:Organizations Category:Factions Category:Mercenaries 2